Unwinding
by EchoedAshes
Summary: After retiring from the race for the night at a nearby city, Gyro and Johnny find a bottle of whiskey in the cabin they are loaned for the night. (one shot, smut) Gyro / Johnny


Work Text:

It had been a long day for them and their horses, the route they were on was exceptionally more treacherous than the last and they both knew that it was for the best that they retired for the night in a nearby town, so they could regain their energy.

The ride was quiet, and slow. Johnny yawned quietly as the movements of his horse beneath him felt like gentle cradles of an arm lulling him to sleep. He kept glancing ahead, glancing at his horse, and then glancing over at Gyro to see if he looked as tired as he was.

After a couple minutes and strides of their horses they finally reached the small settlement and was welcomed with open arms by the people that lived there, having known about the race going on and knowing they could help out with tired competitors and give them someplace safe to lay their heads for the night.

Johnny watched Gyro as he talked to some of the people, looking over towards the direction he saw one of the residents point to, imagining what type of building it would be that the people let them borrow for the night.

"Hey, Johnny. You comin' ?"

Snapping out of his daydream after hearing Gyro call for him he noticed how the other was already a couple yards in front of him. Johnny quickly urged his horse on and followed in suit behind the other.

* * *

"This should be the place." Gyro sighed contently.

"Thank heavens…" Johnny was happy to see that the small cabin was actually quite welcoming on the outside, its appearance was humble and warm.

"Doesn't look half bad." Gyro noted, having a lift in his voice that sounded like relief. Riding Valkyrie, his horse, over to a porch post before hoping off and tying it. Reaching over, he also guided Johnny's horse towards the post and tied it up for the night too.

Johnny sighed as he started situating his legs to get off of his horse, he slid his body gently to the ground and pulled himself up the porch steps, following Gyro into the quaint little cabin.

The interior was small just like its exterior put on, it had a few rugs here and there with patterns on them in which Johnny had seen before at other small outdoor markets along their race route. Gyro had headed over towards the small cabinets that a small kitchen was allowed, looking through each cupboard for food.

"Nyo ho ho!" Johnny heard Gyro chortle. He climbed up to sit in one of the kitchen tables chairs. "What is it?

"Look what I found." Gyro turned around quickly with a giant smile on his face, holding an over half full bottle of bourbon whiskey.

Before Johnny could object that maybe the bottle belonged to one of the other residents there was already a small glass of the brown liquid in front of him.

"This should help us sleep for the night, Nyo ho ho!" Gyro scooted a chair out, the scuffed legs loudly scraping against the wooden floorboards, beside of where Johnny was sitting at the table. He set the bottle in front of both of them.

Johnny chuckled and drank a gulp out of his glass, the liquid slightly burning his mouth and throat as it went down, "Whew, it's been a while since I tasted liquor this strong."

"Ha! I've tasted stronger." Gyro stated matter of factly with a smile on his face. "Are you a light weight?" Gyro teased from behind his tipped glass before he guzzled the whole bit of liquid down.

"Hell no! I can handle my liquor just fine." Johnny snapped defensively before doing the same, holding back a cough as some of the liquid almost choked him.

Gyro laughed, "Alright, alright." Gyro reached into his bag and pulled out the map. "Ok, so we need to try to plan our course for when we leave tomorrow." He unfolded the map and laid in on the table in between them.

The both of them planned out the course in which they would take in the morning, Gyro pointed at the different locations on the map in which he thought would be the best, and worst routes to get to the next checkpoint of the race. Johnny nodded his head and helped to mark the map in the direction they would take.

* * *

About an hour later the map had been unintentionally disregarded as the two became tipsier and their serious planning turned into jokes and giggles. Their faces turning a deeper tinge of pink as the horseplay carried on.

Later the bottle had been emptied and the two of them became lighter hearted than they had been when they entered the cabin earlier on.  
Johnny told Gyro a long joke that his friends had told him when he was still a racer back in Kentucky, giggling afterwards and watching Gyro burst into hearty laughter subsequently, the sound making his heart flutter for a minute.

The liquor had already begun to cloud his judgment, and the warmth of the liquor he, somehow, felt go farther down his abdomen than just his stomach. Before he had realized it he had already stopped listening to the other male's words, he just noted the segmented hairs on the other's jaw line, and how the other male's voice was so much deeper than his own. The sound he hadn't payed attention to before reverberated throughout his chest and made him feel hotter.

Gyro must have noticed how the other had gotten quiet because he stopped talking for a bit and looked over at the other, "Somethin' wrong?"

Johnny leaned his head closer to Gyro's, "Johnny?" Gyro stammered before the other's lips touched his own.

Johnny's chest tightened when the other kissed back.

The kiss was slow, careful and cautious as they tested the waters. Johnny could feel himself getting harder as the kiss became more heated.

Johnny slid his hand behind Gyro's head and threaded his fingers into the other's hair, gently nipping at the man's bottom lip, and pulling the larger male's head closer to his.

Gyro turned his head more and softly pressed his tongue into the younger male's mouth, taking his and Johnny's hat off so the access to each other's mouths would be easier.

"Mm", Johnny moaned at the feeling of the other's tongue in his mouth, slightly pressing his own up against Gyro's and sliding the two wet muscles together even harder. Gyro slid his hand down Johnny's side and pulled Johnny's waist towards the end of his seat.

Johnny bit Gyro's bottom lip a little harder and tenderly tugged on it towards himself, earning a low growl from the other and a few more hard kisses before feeling Gyro's hands slide underneath his thighs and pick him up, putting him onto the corner of the table. The new position now leaving Gyro standing over Johnny.

Gyro rested his hands on Johnny's thighs, pushing them apart so he could pull Johnny's waist to his own, as he suckled at the soft skin just behind Johnny's ear lobe. He then slithered his hands underneath the cloth of Johnny's shirt, feeling the soft skin of the other's chest before swiftly pulling the shirt off of Johnny's body.

"Johnny…" Gyro whispered in a gruff voice, biting at Johnny's collarbone.

"Ahh" Johnny breathed quietly, biting his lip before reaching at Gyro's sides and peeling his shirt off of him. Gyro raised up some to give enough room in between of them for him to take off his shirt. Johnny moaned at the sight of the toned chest before him, nicely emphasized with dirty blond hairs that started between Gyro's pecks and trailed down past his navel. Johnny slid his hand over the washboard muscles on Gyro's stomach.

"Heh." Gyro chuckled lightly, "What? Was you not expecting muscles?"

"Shh.." Johnny groped at Gyro's pectorals before gliding his hand down lower and pulling the other closer by the belt buckle.

"Mm," Gyro smiled, kissing the other, pushing Johnny's back down onto the tabletop, he grinded his hips down against Johnny's making the younger man yelp.

"A-ahh" Johnny lamented, feeling Gyro's hard on rub against his own through the fabric of his pants. He gripped behind the other's ass, pulling Gyro's waist harder against his own.

Gyro groaned against Johnny's chest, lightly suckling at the skin beneath Johnny's right nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Johnny arched his back at the sensation, "G-Gyro, a-aahh" he closed his eyes. He felt the sensation a bit longer and then felt Gyro trailing kisses lower and lower on his body, then feeling the other begin to unbutton his pants.

Just as quick as Gyro began unbuttoning Johnny's pants he had already pulled them and his underwear off, unveiling Johnny's flushed pink erection. The length, once released, pressed up against the skin below Johnny's navel. Johnny felt Gyro position his legs over his shoulders before taking his dick into his mouth.

Johnny cried out at the lovely, wet, heat that surrounded his throbbing cock, his hand quickly darting to the back of Gyro's head as he began to suck. "G-Gyro-ohh" Johnny moaned resting his head back on the table, feeling Gyro bob up and down before releasing the length once reaching the tip, using his tongue to flick and slide over Johnny's urethra.

"How does this feel… Johnny boy…?" Gyro purred, rubbing one hand over Johnny's abdomen and using the other to massage Johnny's balls.

Johnny tugged at the hair on the back of Gyro's head, arching his back more to the pleasure that tingled throughout his body. "G-god, Gyro!" Johnny wailed.

Gyro chuckled then sucked Johnny's cock back down to the base, all the while still kneading Johnny's balls.

"O-ohhh, I-I'm going to cum.." Johnny scrunched his eyebrows together and pressed his eyes tightly closed. The moment Gyro sucked on him harder he felt euphoria overcome him, his muscles twitch as he released inside Gyro's mouth. "Ahhh…" Johnny moaned, his orgasm slowly subsiding, panting as he tried to regain his breath. Johnny glanced down at the other, seeing the older man swallow his cum.

"Y-you didn't have to do that, i-it's nasty." Johnny looked at the other concerned with half lidded eyes.

"Nah, it's just you." Gyro breathed, climbing over the other and kissing him. Johnny let the kiss deepen and he could taste himself on Gyro's tongue, the realization making him hard again.

Johnny pushed up some, propping himself on his left elbow so he could use his other hand to reach down and undo Gyro's belt, and pants.

Gyro kissed him again, grabbing Johnny's hands and guiding him to put his arms around his neck. Gyro quickly shedded his paints and underwear.

"Here." Gyro pressed his middle finger into Johnny's mouth, Johnny quickly taking the digit into his mouth and circling his tongue around it before a second one was pressed in. "'atta boy…" Gyro breathed hotly, kissing the corner of Johnny's mouth before pulling his fingers out. Gyro gently used his other hand to lift Johnny's legs up enough to rub his wettened fingers against Johnny's entrance.

Gyro delicately pressed his middle finger into Johnny, making the other groan and straighten his back. Gyro kissed at Johnny's neck as he slowly thrusted his finger in, and out, before pressing the other digit into the other male once he was loosened up enough.

"Aa-hh" Johnny tightened his arms around Gyro's neck as the other began to massage inside of him, moaning into the other's neck once he began feeling more pleasure from the fingers.

Gyro scissored his finger's inside of Johnny a few more times before pulling them out, earning a whimper from the panting male below him.

"G-gyro… hurry, pleaseee.." Johnny pleaded, biting his bottom lip.

Gyro grabbed his dick, giving it a few tugs before placing the head of it against Johnny's entrance. "This what you want?" Gyro respired quietly.

"P-please don't start teasing…." Johnny whimpered.

"Of course not…" Gyro breathed, pressing himself into Johnny's heat, grunting at how tight it still was once he was fully inside. "Ah.. y-you alright Johnny? Ready for me to start?"

Johnny nodded his head quickly, Gyro began thrusting slowly, holding Johnny's legs down around his waist as he gradually picked up speed.

"Ah-ahh," Johnny moaned, quietly at first and then his whines grew louder as Gyro sped up. Johnny nuzzled his face into the crook of Gyro's neck, feeling the other's beard hair prick at his forehead as he attempted to muffle his cries. Gyro moaned and grunted as he pressed and pulled himself in and out of Johnny.

Johnny could feel his climax creep back into his abdomen once Gyro's dick began hitting his prostate repeatedly. Johnny clawed at Gyro's back, "Y-yes, righ-t there… Gyro-oh" Johnny droned.

Gyro gave a few more hard thrusts, hooking himself deep into Johnny before feeling the other tighten around him and cry out in pleasure. The feeling of Johnny's twitching hole clenching around his cock made Gyro orgasm as well, his thrusts becoming more sporadic as he rode out each of their climaxes.

Gyro held himself up with his arms as they both caught their breaths, pulling out once both of their tremors subsided.

Johnny felt calmer than he thought he would, feeling more sober than he was before having sex with Gyro. Gyro walked over to the kitchen counter and came back with napkins, cleaning the both of them up. "How'd that feel, Johnny boy?" he smiled.

"Pretty damn good…" Johnny sighed, tiredly.

Gyro chuckled, wading the used napkins up and throwing them into the trashcan. He put his arms beneath Johnny and picked up the other male. "You ready to go catch us some shut eye now?"

"Mhm," Johnny laid his head on the other's shoulder as he was carried into the other room and gently placed on the bed.  
Gyro helped Johnny get underneath the covers before joining him, petting the other's blond hair before they both fell asleep, soundly.

* * *

The next morning Johnny woke up with a warm feeling, blushing and slightly chuckling at Gyro when he complained of the scratches that seared his back.


End file.
